movie ending
by tman31194
Summary: not sure read if u like jalex
1. Chapter 1

A Movie ending

Alex's pov

"Me and Justin where sitting by the fire and I admired his body and I was so absorbed in looking up at him I didn't notice him offer his jacket to me". "I took it politely and asked what if we can't get it in time". "We will" said Justin "how do you know" I asked. "Because it's you and I we can do anything". He always seems to know how to make me smile. With his jacket off and only a white tank top on I could easily see his six pack and biceps easily I loved it when he wore this kind of stuff. He was tending to the fire so he didn't notice me staring at him and then he said "well we better go to sleep tomorrow we are going to find the stone we will need rest". "Ok I said and we lay down next to each other and then I shut my eyes and went to sleep." Later in the night I had a bad dream I was in a cave and me and Justin where going to get the stone Justin was on the ledge and he almost fell then when he got to the end a pillar fell and hit him and I screamed and it almost hurt physically then she woke. She screamed and Justin jumped up and looked at Alex to see her on the floor crying he sat down dragged her into his lap and asked what happened and she told him her dream and he said soothing like shh its ok I am still here uncrushed they stayed like that for a while and then Alex fell asleep holding onto Justin and Justin thought god she looks so cute when she sleeps. See Justin and Alex both liked each other around the time they met there aunt and they have been admiring each other from afar until now. Justin slowly closed his eyes and he dreamt about Alex and Alex dreamt about him. The next morning after they glued there guide to a tree and found the cave and Alex remembered her dream and as Justin went on she thought what would happen next and when the pillar fell Alex thought her heart broke until she saw he jumped out of the way. She then realized that the stone of dreams was below she went down and trying to grab it thought of how she could impress him. Then she got it but her foot hold broke. But as she tried to hold on strong arms grabbed her and she was pulled up into a bear hug. While we where admiring the stone a parrot took the stone and we felt hopeless. As me Justin max mom and dad made our way to the beach to start the wizard competition we where both nervous we thought the other would win. As we started and my dad recited the spell I was nervous and after the contest I saw the hurt in Justin's eyes and it crushed me and then my told me to do the spell I immediately turned to Justin for help and then he said why would I help you I don't even know you then the words u don't know what u have until its gone came and I thought that guy was really onto something. And as I begged him he said I would never leave I don't know who u are or where I am but I would never leave.

Justin's pov

I wonder who this girl is she is cute I don't want to leave. I would never leave you her Justin thought and after this thought a vortex came and swept me away and my last words where I love u Alex but u couldn't here over the vortex.

Alex's pov

I could have sworn I heard I love u Alex but I was in utter shock and after 3 spells to get them back my dad said my worst fear it is too late and my heart broke. Then my mom came and what I saw was hope the stone of dreams and I grabbed and made this wish I wish that everything was back to normal and it was except I remembered everything even what I thought I heard and ran out of the room yelling his name I ran into him and he asked what I did.

Justin's pov

As things went back to normal I remember what I said and hopped she didn't hear me. I asked what she did and saw she wished for things back to normal and then we hugged and when that stupid activity guy came up I thought great she is going to go off with him and I come in second again.

Alex's pov

I thought about the party and after my mom told me it was okay I didn't want to leave Justin and so I came up with an excuse. And then I came up with a plan OPERATION SEDUCE JUSTIN RUSSO. And I came up with a plan and tonight it would begin.

Later that night around10:00 pm

That night I whore my booty shorts that came up a little too high and my old tight tank top. I could see Justin was awake and max was asleep it was perfect. I walked to his bed and sat at his side he looked over at me and said "reading over some wizard sights." I thought about how I could get his attention then I thought of something. "Hey Justin can u help me stretch because there is this one that I can't get." Sure I think I will to I am a little stiff" he said I thought perfect. Then I started and could see him practically drool as he saw me I decided to play innocent. "is something wrong Justin" I asked in the most innocent tone I could muster "I am fine why do u ask" I could tell he was lying so I continued this for an half an hour more until it was bed time and I came up with another idea. "hey Justin can we watch some scary movies I brought" he said it was fine so picked scary movie and I actually got scared and held onto Justin and he put a protective arm on me until I finally had enough and begged him to turn it off. He did and as we were getting into bed I said "can I sleep with you I am scared to sleep alone." He thought about it "it is not like we haven't slept together before. " "Sure Alex I don't see anything wrong with that I hope u don't mind I sleep shirt less. "This going to be a good night Justin shirtless while we are in the same bed I am dreaming. "Of course I don't mind it is your bed. " I crawled next to Justin and cuddled against his bare chest and happily fell asleep.

Justin's pov

I was so confused was Alex trying to flirt and if so she was convincing. She was so cute when she slept I hope she is flirting I will find out tomorrow or at some point and hopefully soon or I will have to tell her how I feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Movie ending 2

I wake up and found myself hugging something hard and soft I opened my eyes and saw tanned muscles my brother's chest. Today we were going to the pool and I was going to wear my bikini that I got just to seduce a guy if it came to this and this qualifies.

Justin's pov got out my swimsuit and put it on then Alex handed me the sun screen and said "max mom and dad are at the pool come down when you're ready she then left I got up and got my sunglasses and room key and walked down to see Alex in a small bikini she was trying to get Justin's attention. He walked over and set his stuff on a chair then jumped in near Alex.

Alex's pov

I saw Justin stare at me and knew I chose the right swimsuit then I saw him and was in love ha had huge arms and pecks and his six pack was perfect I had to have him and my plan would be complete. He jumped in and splashed me when he surfaced I tackled him and we both started to dunk the other until dinner. My parents decided we got to do what we wanted for dinner as long as we paid so I and Justin got room surface. Then I begged to watch another scary movie and Justin said "Alex remember what happened last time you got so scared u had to sleep with me". "but I am still scared any way please" she gave him her puppy dog eyes he had to say yes so they scooted the beds together and put on the movie scary movie 2 at the end Alex was clinging to Justin and she had to end the plan she looked in his eyes and they got closer and closer until they kissed and it was mind blowing and then the kiss turned into a make out session and once they stopped Alex spoke first. "So Justin was the movie that bad" he just kissed her again and they went to sleep afterwards.

Please review and tell me what u think and if u want more


End file.
